System of blood (original)
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: 20XX a city filled with rising technology and advanced social media becomes a top and a must of the citizens of the city. One in particular citizenMaisaka is not part of those medias and despises what the city does. Her hidden talents and abilities are unknown to the public, her drive of information and hidden mysteries of the city will bring an edge. Yandere M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Long series

Digital Underground (original)

March 31 20XX

"Sometimes it said that people create things to benefit ourselves and to invent something that is beyond our beliefs. Though sometimes I feel like theres an error to that and everyone who attempts to even go out of their way to create the next and new way of communication. Those people are internet social addicts and it makes me sick to my stomach."

-sigh- "Why do i even bother."

I close my Powerbook G3 with great stress and disgust of what i see with the new network sites that everyone says its the most popular. One of the newer social sites were, "Bima, Solarius, and Hive." They were started as prototype sites that used phone holograms as social networks that you have the ability to use multiple hologram screens to chat, share, and all the above whatever you can do they said its possible.

I didn't buy those sorts of stuff because I know Im just going to be like one of them and I know they are always watching you. My cellphone vibrated three times that means i had a message, I checked and the message and it seems its like one of those business of social media are reminding me stuff.

{DEAR MAISAKA: WE NOTICED YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF THESE SOCIAL MEDIAS, WE JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT ITS SAFE AND EASY TO SIGN UP FREE OF CHARGE. ALL WE NEED IS YOU'RE ID AND INITIALS AND YOU CAN BECOME PART OF THE MILLIONS OF USERS THAT ARE WILLING TO MEET YOU ONLINE.}

THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY

I became upset and threw my phone to the wall with all my strength.

"I'M not gonna become part of you're mindless millions that are brainwashed by you're influenced you clustered fuck!"

I breathed heavily and settled down on my bed and thought a thing or two of what is happening to this city and why I am still feel like I'm on life support of money and worries. I just want to to go away but i can't because once a citizen always a citizen and I had no choice because thats the only way to feed yourself and healthcare citizen ID is the only thing I'm gonna stay alive and keep my job, schooling of technology, and basic movement.

Dammit all.

I get up and went to the living room and poured coffee to my cup and checked on internet updates that i can only do beyond my thinking. So far the only thing i found is a new androids are going to be up on sale and they act like assistance and notifications for the owner to use. Basically its like a human computer that talks to you and tells you whats up but it only responds to one person which it's the original owner and its very expensive. I scrolled down what else is there and so far its just entertainment and whatever you can think of. I told the computer to be on sleep mode and began to get ready for school, readied my uniform, headphones, scarf and holographic textbooks in my bag and readied to head off.

I immediately turn on music on my headphones because the things you hear in this city is gossip, new stuff, and popularity. I tend to ignore them and keep my business to myself because they don't fancy me that much anymore. I go down the stairs and head towards the apartment id check out. I slide my card which made this ding sound meaning I'm approved.

Figured it's raining already and its still busy in this district, my destination is a mile and so many students are walking to the school its hard to get in the line. I manage to get into the small gap and walk with the other people, they look like they having a good time with their conversation and its more like sharing pictures and videos to other people around me.

Its hard to ignore the glowing screens because within one or two persons someone has their phone out laughing and showing other people and began to share around like its a giggling hot topic. One of them showed me it and i gave a smirk just to at least show its funny but i didn't bother to look at the detail because its just bullshit prank that just got updated a few seconds ago with info.

"Hey Maisaka its been a while!"

I turned around, turn off my music and found one of my best friends named Miren, she has medium hair up to her shoulders with that glowing clip of a happy face on the front left side of her hair, she a bit shorter than me and has this hyperactive side of her that makes her one of the fastest, go active adventurous people in this city. She is acceptable because she is clueless about the internet even she is part of Hive social media she doesn't go on much because she is super busy.

"Hey Maisaka did you hear about the new prototype android the city is making, its looks awesome and i heard they act like humans and think like humans. They are going to be selling them next week and I really want one so bad!"

I responded with a slight interest because Miren is my friend and hates negative attitude.

"Oh yeah…they are awesome, robots with human emotions that can think. Its almost like something i would see in sic fi movies…yeah something like those type deals."

Miren encourages me with high spirits.

"Oh come on Maisaka you should get one and you have enough money so why don't you purchase one so we both can see what can it do. Besides all you have is that old Powerbook G3 that you always seem to love to use and carry it around. Upgrade! Upgrade!"

I gave it a thought and i'm not so sure to even buy one but ill give a response,"Well ill think about because thats a lot of money and i don't want waste too much of it."

Miren gives a happy smile with full excitement

"Alright! when you buy it what shall we do….maybe we should-"

I interrupt Miren to shush it because theres bots scanning our IDs because there was a news of someone who doesn't have a city citizen ID and they are out to search and kill whoever is the intruder. I keep quiet and still as the bot scans my ID with a white light for scanning and green for approved. Then the bot moves on to the other students, i tense up when those bots wander around the city scanning and identifying people because they can kill without warning and its best not to say anything.

"That was scary Maisaka….. I wonder who's the intruder and why haven't they found him or her yet?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Its something we need to mind our business Miren. Its non of our concerns.

Miren gave a worried look and we continued walking to school. When we go to the school its clear as white and everywhere its mainly holograms with announcements and the upcoming Sci-fi event coming next week and we should go and sign up for the event. Miren tells me she has to go to track and she will see me later on, she waves and i waves back for a goodbye knowing this is going to be a long day playing around with technology and presentations.

I walked pass though the hallways ignoring everything and just went straight to my locker and placed my headphones and used the schools default headphones that i requested because i hate too much noise that the low frequency hum that the computer tech lab makes.

I set up my headphones and presentation chips all together in one bag so that i am organized and ready. Last is i bring my Powerbook G3 which is modified to take on presentations and multitasking and stuff like that and its hard to make modified advanced parts for this Powerbook because its old and outdated 30 years ago and it's my fathers old computer and he took care of it a lot.

The computer tech lab has only ten students including me because you have to be very smart with technology and the career path in computer tech is high in demand because were surrounded with technology and very advanced stuff. Though I'm one of the very few people who owns a computer that dates back in 1997 and people did not understand much about it because its old and bulky.

Lessons began and everything is basically about updates, hard drives, systems and anything that connects to slot a to slot b. I know its not saying much but its basically a "insert slot a to slot b" lesson goes for a while and the short break begins for the class. Many people began to socialize and some talk about technology and custom making their computers which are the ones who like to brag a lot.

One of the guys began to approach me, "So Maisaka how is that old grandfather of a laptop doing? Its easier to use the state of the art Matrix G4-"

I interrupt him with annoyance, "I like my old grandfather of a laptop thank you and i think it suits my taste and besides i modified it and it works very well like the Matrix G4 thank you!"

My classmate explains the benefits and how much easier than using that and how much waste of time and money that I'm going to use on My Powerbook G3. I did not care and told him its my crap and if it still works and still functioning like a laptop I am happy.

He understands and says I am going to miss out a lot of cool stuff coming soon and begins to walk away. I turn on my laptop and search on school connections, wires, information, and etc because I volunteered to check if theres any hackers or glitches that is trying to mess with the system.

So far nothing until my computer began to flicker of an image of a pale girl with hair that us covering part of her left eye and her right eye seems empty with red. I wondered what the hell is that and how did it get into the system, I scanned for any broken walls or breaches but all were green and armed so i wasn't sure what is going on.

Suddenly the image appeared except it was moving and she looks like she is in some sort of a wind storm or whatever. She looks like she is staring at me with dead eyes and a concerned look. I looked a while and so far it was nothing until it started to speak. It had this digital voice and it has soft voice that accumulated in my headphones like it was mixed with noise and digital sound.

"Run…"

I felt a chill down my back as the image shut off along with my computer. I wondered if it was some sort of a prank at first but I was wrong when all of a sudden the power went out and it was dark and pitch black. I got scared and it is so dam hard to see with all these wires of a possibility i might trip or break them. I took out my phone and used it as a flashlight as i see people freaking out and running all over the place like if it was a panic.

I rushed to the locker room, got all my stuff and wanted to get the hell out of here. I used the flashlight toward the front door but it was locked so i looked for some kind of a vent of something. I found a vent that i can fit though, i used my emergency multitasking tool and used the flat head screwdriver to unscrew the screws and made my way through the vent.

Knowing my dad taught me how to he resourceful and use my surrounding to find anything to defend and escape is a key of survival. Its useful knowledge and knowing I have to when situations like this happen, suddenly while i was half way out someone grabbed my leg and had a good grip. I wanted to kick whoever it was but when i looked to check who it was Miren who looked terrified right across her face

"Take me with you Maisaka! I don't know what to do!"

Agreed so and told her to stick close while i follow the vent that was almost like going though a maze of cluster phobia of hell. I followed the light wherever it led us to and when i kicked the vent gate open it turns out were a story high and the only way safe down is to go down the rusty ladder that has not been used for a long time.

I helped Miren and told her to hang on while i try to cut off the lock. I used a lighter to soften the metal and used a metal cutter to cut off the lock, then the ladder fell down till it stopped at the floor which makes it safe to descend down.

This takes a lot of bravery and Miren doesn't have a lot of that because its high up here but i told her to ignore the surroundings and try to think of something else. I descended first slowly down this rusty ladder and knowing whatever happens i must get out and head home pretending nothing happened. Miren began climbing down and we were in a hurry because we suddenly saw an explosion happening causing the nails to become loose and made us uneasy because the ladder might fall at any moment.

"Miren! I have an idea and i need to try using these steel gloves because were gonna slide down and besides were halfway there!"

Miren agrees so and i gave her steel gloves and we began to slide down the ladder, i noticed as were sliding down the ladder began to break and both of us were worried. When we hit the ground we exited through the gate and kept running down the street daring to not look back.

I wasn't a fast runner than Miren but knowing my situation i dared not to turn around and headed toward my home. Miren followed me as we both ended up on front of my apartment building. I took out my ID card and went straight for the house and we both slammed the door.

We were tired.

"Maisaka….wha…whats happening to us? Why was their an explosion? Its becoming scary now."

"I don't know…i don't know at all."

My phone began to vibrate three times and checked whom messaged me this time while I'm in shock and in distress.

{DID YOU SEE THE EXPLOSION? ITS WONDERFUL ISNT IT? BUT KNOWING YOU WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE TO ESCAPE MAKES ME MORE INTERESTED IN YOU. WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFERENT?}

I was in shocked that whoever was this person sure knows his or her stuff and whoever this person is went into my private network and only someone who is still stick in the early 2000s knows about this network.

I got another message from my phone and it starts getting scary now,

{HEY MAISAKA! I KNOW ITS BEEN AN INTERRUPTION FROM YOURE DAILY ROUTINE BUT IM GONNA HAVE TO MEET YOU IN PERSON SO I SUGGEST YOU TO WAIT FOR ME OK?}

I threw my phone and went to my couch wondering who is this person and what does this person want from me. The more i wonder them ore i get worried and its one of those moments where an anonymous person messages you and sounds like it is not threatening or trying to be innocent but its not working much for the person.

"Hey Maisaka, can i stay in your guest room because its too scary for me to head back home."

I sighed. "Go ahead Miren make yourself at home, just don't drink my energy drinks."

As Miren goes to the guest room I remained in the living room wondering about many things and it's so happens if i try going to the internet links and connections and find out the hacker or whoever this person is. But the problem is that the network is a vast and large area and its difficult to find a person and this is an anonymous person so its like trying to find gold in the middle of the ocean and it keeps moving around.

This thinking about this is giving me a headache so i head over to the fridge to get an energy drink. I search for a good one but i couldn't find the desired one, after a few minutes of searching for i gave up and thought of going to sleep is better than this bullshit. I closed the fridge door and suddenly was handed an orange melon flavored energy drink.

"Here friend!"

"Uh thanks person." I drank for a bit enjoying the drink until i realized who was this person who gave me my drink.

I backed away fast and stared at the person who suddenly appeared here, it was a girl who is pale white with white hair covering her left eye and had eyes that were empty. She looks enthused with a smile across her face.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in there?!"

The girl pointed to my Powerbook G3.

"Your network is private and it allowed me to pass through it without getting caught and you are a very special person that knows how to survive and is the only person whom is not brainwashed by the media and the networks."

I was puzzled by such explanation on why. Seems i would hear something from a sci-fi movie.

"W-where did you really come from and why did you go after me!"

She blankly stared as if she first had a joyous personality to a emotionless one, she then suddenly hugged me and told me.

"I am the android prototype XRM-300 a newer version of androids meant to search and kill. I was tested for hacking and identification in the network. But I saw the horrors of the network and began to feel like everyone is a puppet to everything and it started to overload my mind. Until i found you're database as unknown and no personal links. I felt like you were different and i needed to find you."

Wanting to lecture about how much I loathed companies of social networks and data bases, but listening to this androids story seems more important now to listen.

"I began to tap into the locations where you mostly would be at and i found you at the high school of technology district and overloaded the generators because it seems the only way to get some privacy is to cause damage."

I became angry because of that reason.

"You know causing damage means that its gonna cause a lot of commotion and the police bots and city security bots are gonna go search for you. Plus you put me and my friend in danger and causing her to be in shock!"

The android started to have a sorry face and began to apologize.

I would continue to lecture angrily but I'm exhausted so i told this android to go on standby or sleep or something.

"Watching over you win just fine, also before you go where did you get all that knowledge of underground hacking and set up a multiple fake identifications in the network? Because to people that sounds like you are protecting yourself from the government."

I was stunned she knows my works of underground hacking and fake IDs just to get away from social medias spamming my emails and pressuring me to make an all purpose email account to hook up to everyone. But that involves the government always watching you and I am getting messages urging me to get an account because its an act of rebellion and suspicious works.

"Look um android….kid person some stuff is kept secret and its something i want those companies to keep their hands and eyes to themselves because underground hacking, being anonymous in the internet, and data identification information is forbidden in this city and even if its knowledge and you know one step ahead of what is going on in this city, its still forbidden and i will be arrested, be questioned and probably killed."

The android looked dazed. "So your self taught am I correct?"

Responding bluntly,"Affermative."

The android just walks to the chair in the dining area and stares at me while i become tired.

"So um yeah im just gonna go to bed um-"

"Call me Seri."

I began to nod, "Ok Seri make yourself at home and don't talk to any bots, and by the by…are you the intruder of the city? Or a defect with an invalid ID because you look like you have been rejected and you look suspicious judging by your story, its like you are desperate to find someone who is not connected…..am i right?"

Seri stared at me for a bit then nodded like she admits it. She trusts me so she gives a direct answer.

"Whatever, just don't try anything funny ok?"

I walked to my room and layer in bed trying to get myself straightened out from this mess. Its hard when you have a lot of drama, sudden arrivals, danger, and problems that puts ones mind into stress. I bet everyone in the internet is talking about this.

"I swear sometimes the human mind can become the most genius thing into the most dumbest asshole in the entire planet. We make things just to protect and connect ourselves, this might be one of those moments you know something is going to happen and searching through underbelly for development secrets and thriving freely in the internet while being anonymous is something i have to do because no one knows what the hell is going on and we ignore it by being happy and putting smiles and drama in social networks. Drives people insane which makes them go kill themselves. Its a heavy thought but probably tomorrow I'm going to search what is really going on in the android factory and its database."

For now I need to rest, maybe I'm gonna need to find out this android, (Seri prototype) and what is she meant for. For now i need to sleep…wonder what she doing now."

—

—-

—

—-

"SEARCH COMPLETE: FOUND 100+ HIDDEN LINKS PROTECTED BY {ANONYMOUS USER}

LINKED TO: DATABASE OF HIDDEN PROJECTS AND INFORMATION OF FUTURE.

{DOWNLOADING. . . . . . .COMPLETE! 1000+ FILES STORED}

WITH THIS HIDDEN INFO, I WILL PROVE MY USEFULNESS AND MY REVENGE TOWARDS THEM!

—

To be continued

—

— — — —

Ok that was long and I have never went over 3 pages before and first time me doing a very long series. Feel free to ask or correct me if theres anything wrong, miss spelled, and if the story needs strength. Im not too perfect but I try my hardest to come up with a good story. Well if any questions email me ok? see ya!


	2. Rise of business and mystery

{MAISAKA TYPING}: Let's get this story going. So creepy….

{chapter 2: Ideal specialty)

Its very quiet and peaceful like theres no annoyance or anyone controlling you. Makes you feel free and just want to live in this type of place where you just want to live in. Maybe i think i wanna live here, yeah and none can bother me here, at least it feels like its nature by visual but its the dream logger just giving me the atmosphere and visual thats all

(world suddenly becomes dead pixels and becomes blank)

Seri removes my Dream logger from my eyes and gives this big happy face as if Seri is egger to see me.

"You know you just interrupted me from my peaceful times and never touch my stuff ok?"

Seri gives a weird grin,"Good morning Maisaka i know how important your dream is and all but i have a suggestion!"

I gave at first a non interested tired look but I'm willing to listen as long as if its something interesting or if its about pay. Law says i need at least a working job that benefits this city and what flows along my career which is only thing, "Technology and digital coder."

"What is it Seri?"

Seri takes out a weird request sheet and looking for a person to gather data on this corporation and copy their work and deliver it to this company."

"Um Seri you know that's Etero corp and they are a big professional district that you have to a profession to just to get the job."

Seri pouts, "Come on you can do the job right?"

I stood up and went to get juice just to start my day. " Well i could try but that would bring me to a load of crap and deals i don't want to get myself tied into, imagine how much of a mess if Etero corp and Directa would have me do their biding and i hate that a lot."

Seri gives me a really big price of that pay. "Its $500 and its good for you this month am i correct?"

Giving Seri a sigh, "Yeah but still..they are full of bull and puppet masters."

As I listen to Seri's explanation of how good this job is I began to wonder about the activity on the servers and ever since the incident a day ago would mean the authorities might me looking for Seri and could spell a bad idea if Seri is caught. A plan might be good to get this girl out of here. But how….

I notice Miren has been listening to this for quite a while because she has been ease dropping of what were talking about. I know she doesn't want to interrupt but she has this thing on listening to secrets and that gets her up somewhere in her little world.

"Hey guys! I heard you are job hunting right?" Miren says with spirit

I had a face palm moment because Miren asked a stupid question which she clearly heard from ease dropping. I explained to her how much of an ass this job would be and yes it has good pay but these cooperations are a bunch of assholes.

Miren suddenly hits both of my shoulders that forces me to have a shivering shock and spilling my orange juice. "The hell was that for!"

Miren points at my face, "That's not an acceptable choice Maisaka! As a friend I suggest you to take this as a opportunity of getting paid and learn from companies because you may never know if you get deals or benefits. Besides you cannot pass a job request thats from Etero Corp! I say you go!"

Giving a what the fuck look, "Where did you get that speech and memo from?"

Miren shows me a citizen form.

{AT LEAST A CITIZEN MUST ATTEND ONE OR MORE JOBS FROM CORPORATIONS BECAUSE ITS A MUST AND GETTING TO KNOW YOURE COOPERATION. IF YOU WANT A HIGER UP ON HIGHER JOBS/CARRER YOU MUST GO TO AT LEAST ONE THESE JOBS REQUESTED!} "You need to read the small details Maisaka…."

Becoming pissed and angry but trying to hold it in, "dam city….fine….i will go to Etero Courp."

Upon hearing this Miren suddenly shoves me into the changing room and usually i pick my usual jacket and nice jeans, but its ETero Corp i need to wear orange and blue because its like their uniform color and nothing else. For a change i change my headphone color to orange and white because it blends in.

Seri signs my name and goddamit her name too because it appears she wants to come too.

"Seri you know you are still an intruder to this city, take this fake ID and stamp that ID number under your wrist! You need to do this because none here likes anyone whom is foreign and the ID person you'll be taking is Einen ok! Einen! Not Seri!"

Seri understood and does what she is told to do and somehow changes her appearance. Fascinating how fast she could do it but i hope it can fool the authorities and the city itself. I pack my Powerbook G3, flash drives, and the hack chip and hack keyboard just in case if i want something from the business if they are planning anything that i might use.

"Come on Seri- i mean Einen were leaving to Etero corp and Miren where are you going!"

Miren responds back, "I have some research to do then I'm going to go for a jog around the park! Ill see you guys later!"

I waved goodbye to Miren as she began to run to the research area while i lock the door with my lock card then slide my check out the apartment meaning i have left the premises. I put my headphones on and looked at my map of how do i get there. This city has a complicated direction and most of the time people needs a good memory where everything is at and where does this and that street go to.

"Lets see, building 202 section C block 2B, take a right on Hester road and a straight on Green street, finally straight on Jesver avenue and I'm there. God this a pain in the ass, its a mile walk!"

Seri suggests me something no one would want to do in this city.

"Why not just take the bus or a taxi, its very efficient!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Ok Einen that was the worst ideas of transportation because the bus is very crowded and its very expensive to take a taxi over there. Im not that rich and good food is precious here so yeah get it?"

Seri looks sort of disappointed but truths are truths, "So were gonna walk through these streams of people right?"

Looking at the streams of people in disgust, " I guess i have to suck it up and go through it and I'm gonna hate myself for doing this so."

Iv manage to squeeze myself within the crowds of people and its very hard to see whats ahead of you because of the crowds of people. Though Seri is acting normal and not ballistic in this crowd like a behaved child, I began to look at my GPS screen and points straight then right then left on the directions i must go. Luckily there are no security bots or else its gonna be one of the most awkward things I'm going to be in big trouble if they found Seri right here right now.

Seri pokes my side, "Hey Maisaka what is that rotating glowing thing with pictures of logos and stuff on it."

I dared not look at it, "That is unnecessary gossips, fads, and whats up stuff that the media and the government slaps and vomits onto that giant hologram sphere which is like advertisement tv and whatever you may wanna call it, I'm not interested on what they are selling."

Seri askes why do i hate them, "Its best not to talk about it Seri and don't try hacking into my info log, i would be very angry at you if you do so."

Seri gives an annoyed look but she gets i don't want to be reminded of dumb things in the past and its complicated so she leaves it as a best to talk about it later on. We have been walking for thirty minutes and so far the crowd is starting to become less and less because were exiting the main area of the city. The trouble we were having is finding shortcuts because traffic has been a problem and sometimes taking shortcuts is a risk and sometimes it leads you back to square A or second floor square B its so confusing.

When we finally arrived Seri got exited she began to run around and check out the fancy geometric statues and whatever hologram they projected showing off what Etero Corp has just release, invented, and the big thing they have in stock for us.

We went inside and so far everyone is very friendly and offered us a free sample of a holo chip but i wasn't interested, though Seri seems to enjoy it well despite its entertainment. I was led to a fancy elevator and pushed to the top of the floor which is where the boss would be at.

Seri was in awe of what the city looks like from this view, "Hey I can see your house from here! It looks like a cereal box with squares all over it. I find that amusing."

"hahaha…"

When we headed to the top we passed through a lot of security and ID identifications, i was extremely worried at first because Seri could be instantly identified as an intruder and could be killed at the spot where she stands. But she passed and it was fine, so we resumed going to the boss of ETero Corp. I knew that this would be one of the most tense decisions i would ever make as we pushed those doors open.

The area looks very clean with hologram computers and a lot of technology sounds everywhere like theres some researching going on. I can tell its a product and they are having a hard time on fixing errors and deciding on what should they do. Its an easy thing to decide if i were to do it but I don't want to get involved.

"Have a seat Maisaka."

Responded, "Yes sir."

The boss of this place is a big dude with a suit and everything to look appropriate for the corporation. He tends to smile a lot which i find creepy because its like he's eager for something but still….brr..

"So Maisaka i hear you agreed to take this job am i correct?"

"Yes, sir I have."

"I can tell you have i assume an assistant whom will accompany you on this task because this is a very difficult task and going through security and secrets in the network is a one slim chance you might get caught on."

"I have the skills to avoid such things and-"

"I know you are a hacker and you know the systems and what this city keeps secrets."

Not that surprised but interested how. "So you know, tell me why not someone in this building or hire some puppet in this vicinity?"

He responds, "You see were working around the clock trying to figure out an upgrade of our products and improve the industry by creating something a new. Our rivals are doing the same and they have been copying and modifying their products and they might have some sort of blueprints or information that is kept somewhere. No one here is that confident or that stupid to go hack their system to try gather information there because of ID's and we would breach security. Not a wise thing to say."

I sighed, "So you want me to go in and gather whatever they have and give it to you and i get the hell out of here and forget about it right?"

He nods.

"I wanna know one thing why mail an obvious looking poster to my door of job opportunity of $500 because that sounds a bit cheap."

He begins to take out one big black suit case.

"$5,000 plus these headphones that only the richest among highest people can buy them."

I stared a bit and showed less interest on the money but the headphones is a deal that seems to be tempting. Im guessing the neon orange blue cool glow with the money is a bundle. I have thinking about my rent and its a drag how much i owe. I will hate myself after this.

"Fine….deal. But! Im using my powerbook G3 for hacking not you're laptops because its too easy to track down todays com. This is obsolete technology that still works so its easy on my shoulders!"

He agrees, "Well whatever gets your job done and i suggest you to work in the private room. Its where its best for you to go to."

I narrow my eyes, "Whatever, ill do whatever but give me peace and quiet."

I exited out the room and took a left of the hall and headed to the janitors room where hopefully theres a hidden room where none even bothers to go because I'm going to do two things just in case something i wanna know before i present and collect.

"Lets see hidden room, hidden room, hidden room, ah! Here it is. Its a bit cramped but it will do, i don't think anyone comes here and its best to keep myself unknown for this. If i do get caught at lease its a decoy and i would be gone till they find me."

Seri has this worried look, "Hey um Maisaka are you sure about this? I mean this is gonna cost you your life and maybe its not worth it. I mean i searched up the servers and about 50+ company servers plus the monitored ones are being watched. One wrong move and you are doomed!"

Giving Seri a small grin, "I wouldn't worry about it too much and i think the authorities would be least of your troubles. Besides iv done this so many times its easy and i wont have to waste time, so stop worrying ok? Just watch where I'm at and keep people away from this area its work time for Maisaka."

Beginning setting up my visualizer, wires, and other things that I'm just gonna say its technology stuff that you need to get into the servers.

{Username: Undervisual}

{password:*********}

{WELCOME TO CYBER NETWORK}

I begin through tubes of electrical servers which lets me head towards the main server and hopefully theres a hidden red server that at least lets me avoid security and additional time. Finding the red server witch is not a very populated server because this server is like abandoned by users in the system here.

I make my way through the old servers and manage to find a crack witch lets me go through the server and by birds eye view i can just go over or under the servers and get to my destination which is Directa servers and that big green box looking thing is where i need to go. Swerving my way going through firewalls, security, and keeping myself hidden by using this clone data and looking like I'm just a deliverer. I put a few easy codes which is accessible and it was the easiest.

When i arrive i have to see what does Directa use for password because its a one time thing and if i do one wrong thing I'm screwed. It took time for me to figure this out.

"Dammit if only, someone were to help me on this. Its like I'm in limbo and i cant linger here for so long. Im only a weird flickering number zero by human eyes if I'm seen."

Suddenly a glowing person arrives and unlocks the coded door and it was acceptable, i was in surprise on who it was.

"Seri?"

"Yes Maisaka i too can do what you can do, but be aware that i used a temporary blockage system which disguises itself and convinces the system that theres no problem. I made sure of that."

I thanked Seri and went into their data base and found a crap ton of useful information that it could be in use. I continued salvaging around and this place has so many good ideas its like finding cool treasure. Then i spotted a flickering file that looks very interesting like a secret file.

I got curious and looked into the fire and by surprise it was a cyborg model that looks like Seri. I continued reading it and it looks like blueprints and some sort of codes that sounds like it's a weapon for killing great numbers. Going page after page about Seri and the last page was a scary shocker. Seri seems to have an obsession of me, pictures and what i do and such. I was uncomfortable on this and seems like something i should have never looked at.

"Find something interesting Maisaka?"

I hid the file in my pocket, "Oh nothing just useless junk that is useful."

Seri became happy, "Oh good, was i useful?"

I suddenly feel very uncomfortable,"Uh yeah very useful…only you can just somehow get in through high level security and somehow tricking major security saying its ok. uh…so useful."

Seri becomes very happy, "Oh good i thought i failed you and you know….but we got what we needed now lets go!"

I still feel uncomfortable of what i saw and read from Seri. Why was she so obsessed of my and why is a cyborg like her interested of a human like myself whom is just an underground hack and void off the mainstream logs. We delivered the data and we got what we needed and we head back, it was dark and none seems to be around. They say you have to be careful in the streets when you are alone even the authorities wont help you much because of wanderers at night.

"So um Maisaka did you find something cool through the server internet?"

Replying to that, "Well its just some stuff that you know its not important and its just something very complicated."

Seri gives a grin, "I admire you're talent on technology, though we only meet yesterday sudden i want to know you better. I'm still just a beginner even though i know how to do those types of things, i bet you're a good influence and hopefully not get taken away…."

That was creepy, "Yeah um i wanna know why you came to me not anyone else who's smarter than me and why someone who's off the grid and say average. Besides i just do my job and make sure i survive."

Seri stares at me a bit blankly, "Don't worry about it. I'm just you're assistant. Nothing to worry about. Besides it would be bad if you got caught and disappeared from me and i never see you again."

"Um run by that again?"

Seri softly punches my arm, "Oh nothing to worry your head." Hey lets go home and eat something good!"

"yeah good….."

I watched as Seri heads ahead toward the apartment joyfully without a care in the world. I wonder though Seri has a file in DIrecta and why did she really go to me. Another thing is why is she so concerned about my safety and my well being as a citizen, questions after questions has not been answered and makes me wonder if Seri is…crazy. Na.. couldn't be. If i knew i would call the authorities immediately and disregard her, but she is also a mass killer build for destruction it turns out to be.

I head to my room and typed an email to my mom saying I'm ok in the city and keep in touch, its not like me i use things in disposal but its how things are. I have entered a world of unanswered mysteries and i must be the one whom must find answers, i wrote my things to do and one of my top ones i wrote, "FIND ANSWERS AND WHAT IS SERI'S PLAN?"

I haven't thought like this for years and yet solving the unknown that gets people up going and wanting to know an answer that is only told by riddles. I know it will take months or years to figure out but unfortunately i need to solve this sooner or else i might get myself in a dangerous situation that might be paved in blood and metal.

—

{Eh..eheh….ehehehehehehhehehAHAHAHA}

{I knew! I knew it! i knew it I KNEW IT Maisaka would find that file there! Im so embarrassed she found out a little of me and i was meant to kill. I must protect Maisaka and one day she would see Im fit to be her partner. Not those users or liars. Maisaka is kind to me even though she can become lazy and find everything a pain in the ass she cares.

{I killed those awful people in security. They would interfere you with you're job and they wont allow me to see Maisaka. Im sorry Maisaka I'm a killer but understand I'm doing it for you're own good. So nothing to worry! right MAISAKA! NOTHING TO WORRY! }

But just to make sure you don't get to comfortable with anyone else I'm gonna make sure you have a proper schedule a i must be with you all the time. you're special. I am watching you from the monitors and everywhere you go. Its no brainer i control the cameras. I hate you're friends because they interfere but i cannot kill them because i would be saddened if you started hating on me.

Now Maisaka! I wanna know how good with this task and i wanna see more of you're work and how will you find out the missing murder cases of the districts that none could solve. None except you.

—-log off—

—

Well there you have it Seri is yandere, why did i reveal this? Well theres a few things i would want to add in Maisakas solving cause. She has unanswered things she wants to solve and Seri is laying out all the hits of her and the mysteries that Maisaka would uncover. What would they be? Who knows but Maisaka is running out of time and soon the city would turn into blood and metal.

Good? Bad? changes? Feel free to message me! till then bye bye!


End file.
